redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Purple Brigade
Purple is descriptive of royalty. Judges 8:26 ‘And the weight of the golden earrings that he requested was a thousand and seven hundred shekels of gold; beside ornaments, and collars, and purple raiment that was on the kings of Midian, and beside the chains that were about their camels’ necks.’ The purple brigade features three subthemes: Disciples, Prophets , and O.T. Royalty. Purple Brigade Heroes *Abigail (RA2) *Ananias of Damascus (Ap) *Andrew (I) *Bartholomew (Di) *Bartimaeus (P) *Bathsheba (Wo) *Coming of the Spirit (TEC) *Elders of the City (Pa) *Elijah (P) *Elisha (Pr) *Esther (B) *Esther (P) *Esther (UL) *Ethiopian Treasurer (Ap) *Ezekiel (Pr) *Faithful Servant (P) *Habakkuk (Pr) *Hosea (Pr) *James (half-brother of Jesus) (Ap) *James (I) *James, Son of Alphaeus (Di) *James, Son of Zebedee (Ap) *James, son of Zebedee (H) *John (H) *John (I) *John (P) *John (Pr) *Jonathan (B) *Jonathan (UL) *King Abijam (RA3) *King Amaziah (RA2) *King Asa (TP) *King Azariah (Uzziah) (Ki) *King David (P) *King Hezekiah (Pi) *King Hiram (FF) *King Jehoshaphat (Pi) *King Joash (Pi) *King Josiah (Ki) *King Jotham (Ki) *King Lemuel (RA) *King Saul (Purple) (Ki) *King Saul (Purple) (Wa) *King Solomon (TP) *King’s Daughter (Wo) *Lois (Ap) *Matthew (Di) *Melchizedek (Pa) *Melchizedek (RA) *Mephibosheth (FF) *Parmenas (H) *Peter (I) *Pharaoh’s Daughter (Wo) *Philip (Di) *Preaching at Pentecost (TEC) *Prince Jonathan (Ki) *Prince Jonathan (Wa) *Queen of Sheba (Wo) *Saint of Virtue (Ki) *Saint of Virtue (Wa) *Simon the Zealot (Di) *Stephen (Ap) *Thaddeus (Di) *The Magi (FF) *Thomas (Di) *Widow (Pa) Purple Brigade Good Enhancements *A New Commandment (Di) *Acts of Uzziah (Ki) *Alertness (UL) *Asa’s Good Reign (TP) *Authority of Christ (P) *Authority of Christ (UL) *Authority of Peter (I) *Break Down the Wall of Gath (Ki) *Cast out Demons (H) *Coat of Mail (Ki) *Counsel of Abigail (RA2) *Courage of Esther (UL) *Crushing Blow (Ki) *Drawn Out (RA) *Ears to Hear (AW) *Elisha’s Bones (Pr) *Ezekiel’s Stick (UL) *Faith as a Mustard Seed (Di) *Faith of Bartimaeus (Ap) *Faithfulness of Ananias (Ap) *Fall Like Lightning (Di) *Fishers of Men (I) *Five Smooth Stones (Ki) *Five Smooth Stones (Wa) *Fortify the Wall (Ki) *Gentleness (UL) *Gleaning the Fields (Pa) *Glittering Sword (Ki) *Glittering Sword (Wa) *God’s Generosity (Pa) *God’s Provision (Ap) *Great Faith (H) *Great Faith (Wo) *Haman’s Plot Exposed (Pi) *Helping Pharaoh’s Daughter (Pa) *Hinds’ Feet (Pr) *In the Clouds (AW) *Joy (UL) *Leaves for Healing (UL) *Letters to the Churches (H) *Listening to God (H) *Long-suffering of John (UL) *Loyalty of Jonathan (B) *Loyalty of Jonathan (UL) *Manna (Pa) *Meditation (B) *Meditation (P) *Mercy of James (B) *Mercy of James (UL) *Miraculous Catch (I) *My Lord and My God (Di) *Passover Hymn (Di) *Peace Treaty (FF) *Pearl of Great Price (Ap) *Pentecost (Pi) *Prayer of Faith (Pi) *Prophecy of Eldad & Medad (Pa) *Prosperity (Pa) *Reach of Desperation (H) *Reach of Desperation (Wo) *River Flowing From the Temple (Pr) *Royal Parade (FF) *Royal Protection (Ki) *Saul’s Spear (Ki) *Saul’s Spear (Wa) *Sent Two by Two (Di) *Sons of Thunder (Di) *Speed (UL) *Struck with Blindness (Ki) *Temple Dedication (RA3) *The Branch (Pr) *The Vineyard (Pr) *The Word Spreads (H) *Trust (Pa) *Unified Kingdom (Pi) *Valley of Salt (RA2) *Walking on Water (I) *Wonderment (Ap) *Wonderment (I) *You Are the Christ (I) Purple Brigade Covenants *Covenant of Palestine (Pa) *I Am Mercy (AW) *Josiah’s Covenant (Ki) *The New Covenant (Di) Purple Brigade Dual Enhancements *Defenestrated! (RA2) Purple Brigade Sites *Assyria (Wo) *Canaan (RA2) *Herod’s Temple (G) *Marketplace (Di) *Patmos (Ap) *Pergamum (FF) *Prison (Wo) Category:Purple Brigade